


Apartment 6A

by chrisevnas



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky and Tony have a thing, Bucky gets a boner, But really they just kinda switch, College, College Parties, Come Swallowing, Confrontations, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Thoughts, Drunk Steve Rogers, Emotionally Repressed, Eventual Smut, Everyone at the party drinks, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Frat Boy Steve, Gay Bucky Barnes, Heavy Drinking, Hickeys, I'm running out of tags, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kind of homophobia but not really, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Panic Attacks, Partying, Rough Sex, Sad, Steve covers his dick with a dish towel, Tony eggs Steve on, Top Steve Rogers, Violent Thoughts, brief tony and peggy, fight, incredibly brief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisevnas/pseuds/chrisevnas
Summary: Bucky Barnes enjoys his Sundays. He lives for the luxury of nothing but pajama pants, warm tea, and the hum of his (admittedly old and slow) laptop, fighting to keep up with the pace of his work. He enjoys reviewing all the footage he's been able to collect through the week in the safety of his apartment, writing down his comments for himself when he really dives into editing. He likes being in his zone, with nothing but him, his passion, and the laptop.What Bucky doesn't enjoy, however, is his neighbor Cap, and his goddamned parties.





	1. one

Bucky’s always hated his neighbors.

To be fair, he's very particular about what kind of neighbors he likes and doesn't like. He needs complete and absolute silence between normal sleeping hours and he _definitely_ doesn’t need drunk college kids crowding his doorway while he's trying to get back into his dorm for the night.

The most crucial rule is the sound levels during Sunday afternoons. Bucky spends the end of his weekends editing and rearranging the footage he's collected over the course of the week. Majoring in film takes time and effort, and he's scheduled everything down to the minute to keep his GPA high and his stress levels low. There are other, smaller things. For example, he prefers a clean environment and therefore, cleanliness from those around him, too. He's a struggling college student just like anyone else, so he doesn't like too much greediness from others, (there are only so many cups of sugar he can give before he runs out) and he hates the noise of someone stomping up the stairs that lead right up to his floor. In his book, these things are common courtesies, and he's always been a little lenient.

However, Cap does not agree with _any_ of his common courtesies. 

He's not actually sure who Cap is, he just knows he lives across from him and he throws crazy parties every Monday. And Tuesday. And Wednesday. And every other damn day of the week. Bucky’s caught himself wondering how he does it. He doesn't live in the worst of student housing, but it's definitely no high society either. And, based on what he's seen of the parties, they're not bad parties. However, he can't be an accurate judge when he's never actually been to a college party.

By the time Sunday afternoon rolls around and he’s got his headphones on, watching the clip of the football field he shot on Friday, he's pretty tired. The week hasn't been kind to him by any aspect, and he's ready to drink his tea while he edits before tucking himself into bed at a healthy time of 10:30 to prepare for his class in the morning.

But, yet again, Cap isn't having it.

Bucky quite literally has to pinch the bridge of his nose, close his eyes, and take several deep breaths when the bass of that stupid dubstep song shakes the plant on his desk. The cheers are rising and soon enough, the pounding of the beat will turn into pounding in his head. To be frank, he's fucking sick of it.

They've been neighbors for three months, and Bucky’s really tried his best to be nice. He understands that while _he_ prefers college to be academically oriented, (because, well, isn't that what he’s paying his life savings for?) some students do not. They live for the party and the ability to mingle with other partiers just like them.

He takes off his headphones and pushes them aside for a moment. Just as he considers going postal on his whole apartment, his phone begins to ring. Slowly opening his closed eyes, he slams his hand against the answer button and dramatically drags it to his ear.

“I’m gonna fucking _kill myself_ ,” he whines.

Sam laughs in response. “Well hello to you too. Poor old man. Did they ruin your reruns of Jeopardy?” 

“Shut up,” he sighs. “I’m being serious. I can't do this anymore. If they throw one more party, I’m calling it. I’m dropping out of college.”

“And what are you going to do then, huh? Hate to break it to you buddy, but film is all you've got.”

Bucky absentmindedly drags the eraser of his pencil back and forth across the edge of his desk, chuckling at Sam’s jab. “Not true. I’ve been working out lately. I could always strip.”

“You worked out twice, and one of those times was yoga with Nat. There's no way in hell you’re selling that body. You're the definition of a twink.”

Despite himself, Bucky barks out a laugh. “Dick. First of all, we've talked about this. Just because I'm gay and not as muscular as you doesn't mean you get to call me a twink. Also, not everything is about thick arms and great thighs, alright? I’m here for the books, not the looks.” 

“Don’t I know it,” Sam grumbles. “I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you again. Thighs are the way to heaven, man. You can shove your nose in a book about tilt-pans all you want, but the only horizontal you'll be getting is sleep.”

Bucky smiles. “It’s tilt or pan. No such thing as a tilt-pan.”

“Do you hear yourself? Next time you ask me why you don't get any dick, I’m going to remind you of this,” Sam retorts.

When yet another shout is let out from behind Bucky’s door, he's reminded of why he was so angry in the first place.

“Are you sure I can't just move in with you?” He knows the answer, but he has to ask. “I’m not a bad roommate.”

Sam laughs. “Correction, you _are_ a bad roommate.”

“Not true,” Bucky mumbles. “You just think I'm too good of a roommate and that somehow makes me bad.”

Sam sighs loudly. “You make me feel like a shit friend, man, but I can't stand your ass. I can only take you in small but frequent doses.”

“I’m feeling a lot of feelings about myself, so thanks for that.”

Bucky can hear the grin in his best friend’s voice. “You know I love you and all that. Now stop making me get all sappy. I hate it.”

Bucky grins lazily, staring up at his ceiling. “So what do you suggest, wise sensei?”

“Talk to him,” Sam says easily. “Confrontation is the only way to communicate.”

“I think you're forgetting that I’m the antisocial film nerd that passive aggressively leaves notes on people’s windshields when they've parked awfully. _You're_ the one that got into a fistfight with the asshole that paralleled across three stalls.”

“And who won the fistfight? You've gotta grow a pair if you ever want anything to change, Buck.”

As much as Bucky hates to admit it, Sam is right. And he knows it. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky dismisses his comment. “We’ll see. Maybe I’ll take a page out of the _Sam Wilson Handbook for Badasses_.”

Sam sighs playfully. “I keep telling you to implement it. You're taking your free copy for granted, you know that? I charged Nat twenty bucks for that.”

“Thanks for taking pity. I guess we can call it even, after all the shit you keep having to borrow from me,” Bucky responds.

“Alright, fair enough,” he replies. “We won’t compare finances. Really though, just confront him, alright? You'll feel so much better. Things can't change until you make them change.”

Bucky bites his lip. “Are you sure you're majoring in law? I feel like you could be a poet.”

Sam snorts. “I’d love to write you a sonnet, dear Juliet, but I've got a date with someone that's not my computer and a cup of tea.”

“Ouch,” Bucky grins. “Have fun, man.”

“You too. Confront and communicate!” he reiterates.

Bucky rolls his eyes when he hangs up, letting the content of the conversation settle. When the beat of the song changes and an even harder bass begins shaking his walls, he throws his head back against his chair, groaning.

Whoever the hell he is, Bucky hates Cap.

**________________________________**

Yep, he fucking _hates_ Cap. Captain. Whatever the hell alias this asshole hides behind.

He’s running late to his class for the first time in his entire college career. Being a junior and having never run late is his biggest point of pride, and now this _motherfucking dickhead asshole_ has ruined it. 

He's pissed.

He shuffles into his science class ten minutes late. Rather than a stern look from Professor Banner, he gets a completely shocked expression instead.

_Yeah. Me too, man._

Sam’s got a shit-eating grin on his face while Natasha looks concerned. There's a space in between them and Bucky slides into it, hair going in every direction and his sweater slightly pushed up on one side, exposing the skin of his hip.

“Did you get fucked last night or something?” Sam teases.

“Seriously man, not the time,” Bucky grumbles, messily pulling out his books. Nat pats his thigh sympathetically and tugs his sweater down with a frown.

“Are you okay?” she whispers.

Bucky sighs, closing his eyes briefly. He nods imperceptibly and Sam and Nat are smart enough to know he needs to be left alone.

For the rest of the lecture, Bucky’s plotting all the ways he could fucking _end_ Cap. He’s not going to execute any of them, _-because, well, he's Bucky-_ but the images in his head make him feel a little better. He feels murderous, and that's new.

The minute Professor Banner excuses them Bucky’s on his feet, gathering his stuff with unnatural speed.

“Slow down there, cowboy,” Nat laughs lightly. Her hand clamps down on his wrist and he knows she's pretending to be casual whilst internally shitting her pants. “Where's the fire?”

“Apartment number 6-fucking-A,” he seethes.

“Oh, hell yeah!” Sam whoops. Professor Banner shoots him a look but Sam just winks. “My boy’s gonna rip his neighbor a new one!”

Understanding crosses Natasha’s face and she sighs. “Buck, how about we go for a walk, alright? Blow off some steam. If you still feel like ripping this guy’s head off, I’ll supply the ax. I promise, alright?”

Sam groans. “You're gonna change his mind. You're such a downer, Nat. Can’t you let him kick ass for once?”

“No, because if he's not in the right state of mind, he's going to hate himself later,” she whispers to him. “Do you want to be on emotional clean-up crew?”

Sam grimaces.

With a lot of convincing, Bucky walks down the courtyard with Natasha.

For the first ten minutes or so, they're silent. Bucky’s slightly embarrassed for his behavior but still mostly pissed, and he doesn't know what to make of that. He wants to kill Cap, he really does, but he's disappointed that he's letting this anonymous shithead get so far into his head.

Finally, Nat sighs. “You wanna talk about it?”

Bucky frowns. Nat’s been his best friend since middle school which means she unfortunately knows a lot about Bucky. He’s never hated that more than right now.

“Do you have a crush on him?” she asks.

Bucky snorts. “Never even met him.”

Her eyebrows raise. “So you hate a guy you've never met? He could be the next president, Buck. Or your next boyfriend…” 

“First of all, that's impossible. Assuming he's normal college age and the next election is next year, he'd have to turn thirty-five within the next twelve months,” Bucky grumbles. “And even then it wouldn't work out. He'd have to campaign.”

If he were talking to Sam, he would've gotten slapped for that annoying know-it-all comment. But since this is Nat, she just smiles softly and rests her head on his arm as they walk.

When Bucky came out to her in their sophomore year of high school, she immediately appointed herself the _Bucky Barnes Romance Specialist._ But Bucky’s always been a firm believer that it’s school first, career second, and then romance. 

So basically, he's never had much romance. Nat recognizes this and, more importantly, recognizes his excuses. Whenever she sees an opportunity for him to get a date, she's jumping at it.

“What's wrong, Bucky?” she whispers.

He heaves a sigh. “I just wanna get through college. And I get that I’m lame because I hate parties and whatever, but it's hard. I’m trying my best and this neighbor of mine throws party after party and I don't even know what to do anymore. I’m not good at confrontation and I have nowhere else to go. I’m so screwed.”

“You're not lame. And if you need me to, I’ll go beat him up for you,” she smiles. Bucky knows she's more than capable of doing so… Nat’s only soft spot belongs to Bucky. “It's going to be okay, babe. We’ll figure it out. Did he keep you up last night?”

“Don't know how he couldn't’ve,” Bucky pouts. “His music is so damn loud I sometimes worry my mom’s going to call me from Brooklyn and say she can hear it.”

Nat laughs. “Well, it wouldn't surprise me. We’re not that far from Brooklyn and your mom’s always had crazy sharp hearing.” Bucky recalls his mom threatening to never let Natasha sleep over again after the many nights of loud talking and lost sleep.

He gives her a half-smile. “Thanks for stopping me from doin’ something stupid.”

She grins back. “No problem, baby. No problem.”

Pissed as he is, Bucky's never let the adversary get to him, and he's not gonna start now. If Cap wants to play this game, then he'll play the game right back.

**________________________________**

Bucky trudges into his apartment way too close to nightfall.

Being late for class threw him off for the rest of the day. He took too long shooting things around campus and demanded perfection for every shot. His recurring film partner Tony Stark insisted the shots were fine, but Bucky wasn't convinced. In the end, the shots were perfect, but his schedule was not.

He slips off his sneakers and yawns, stretching his arms and pulling his shirt over his head. Regardless of Sam’s jokes, he _has_ been working out and it shows at least a little bit. His abs are looking a bit more defined and his arms aren't so small anymore. 

He nods to himself and heads to his bedroom, pulling out a pair of black boxers and a plain grey t-shirt. When he shuts the drawer and it slams a little too roughly, he winces at the loud noise.

And then it hits him.

There's no bass pounding, no drunk words being yelled, no overly-loud laughing… absolutely nothing.

There’s no party tonight. _Holy shit._

A lot of emotions go through Bucky’s head, including overwhelming relief. He’ll finally get a good night’s rest tonight without having to murder anyone. 

Bucky takes advantage of the silence and rushes to his bathroom, brushing his teeth as quick as he can and showering like he has less than a minute of hot water. He slips into his boxers and t-shirt and shuts off the lights before he shoves himself under the covers, passing out almost as soon as his head hits the pillow.

It's the best night’s sleep he's had in four months. 

**________________________________**

Bucky feels like he's on top of the fucking world. 

His first class of the day doesn't start until noon, so he sleeps in ‘till nine and makes himself a nice cup of coffee. His grin is permanent while he edits some more, enjoying the absolute and total bliss of pure quiet. He hears the mailman come and go and decides that maybe he'll read the paper today. He takes his time going to the door, feeling so fucking free with his well-rested body and at-peace mind.

He knows he's still in his boxers and that might be considered indecent, but taking two seconds to grab the newspaper from the doormat would mean nothing. Besides, after Cap's parties, nearly no one is out at this time. He knows from experience.

Bucky opens the door and looks down to his mat, but there's nothing there.

“What the hell?” he breathes.

“Oh, hey neighbor!”

Bucky’s head whips up to the apartment across from him.

It's _him._

He's grinning, and he's fucking _beautiful._ Literally, an unfair piece of art. Bucky’s a little ashamed that those are the first two things he notices, but he realizes what a saint that makes him when he looks down.

His neighbor is naked. He's holding a dish towel over his lower regions and a newspaper -Bucky’s newspaper- in his other hand.

His body has to be fake. His torso is the kind of torso you see in magazines, and his hips and legs are carved by gods. Bucky stupidly thinks of Sam’s heavenly thighs rule and determines that yes, this man passes the test. His face, too. His lips are femininely pink and his eyes are as blue as the ocean. His blond hair pairs beautifully with the soft glow of his skin. He's so pretty, Bucky can't help but stare in awe.

“I don't think we've ever met,” his beautiful neighbor continues. It pulls Bucky out of his thoughts and surprises him. “I’m Steve Rogers.”

He looks at Bucky expectantly and Bucky swallows hard. “Bucky, uh, Barnes.” 

Steve grins. “Nice to meet you, Bucky. I like that name. Very unique.”

"Yeah, well, my full name is James Buchanan Barnes, but I've gone by Bucky for forever," Bucky rambles uselessly. It's not like Steve cares or anything, Bucky's just really shocked by this entire situation and he wants his newspaper back.

Steve nods like that's the most interesting thing Bucky could've said. "Cool! Yeah, yeah, I go by Cap sometimes. Or Captain. I'm captain of the ultimate frisbee team."

Suddenly, it's like a bucket of cold water has been poured over the brunet's head. He's hit with the realization that _this_ is Cap, his eternal tormenter.

Immediately, Bucky takes on a sharper tone. "Yeah, I've heard."

Steve looks genuinely surprised. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah," Bucky bites back. "Kinda hard not to know the name of the guy that's throwing parties every damn night."

Steve licks his lips before he bites down on his bottom lip, - _and God, please don't do that_ \- his brow furrowing in a look of embarrassment. "Listen, I'm sorry, I just... I don't mean to be rude."

Bucky wants to be angry, but his neighbor is so nice, it almost infuriates him more. He takes a deep breath, starting again. "I mean, I don't wanna, um, be like… one of _those_ people, but does it have to be every night? I mean do you even go to class?”

Steve grins, leaning against his door frame. Bucky realizes how strange this encounter is, with him in his boxers and Steve still pressing the towel to his dick.

“I mean, I’m kind of just the party guy, you know? So it's always been my thing. But I’m going to start slowing it down from now on. Your friend Sam actually came over yesterday and said something. Said you're too nice to yell at me yourself.”

Bucky feels a blush staining his cheeks and he doesn't know if he hates or loves Sam.

“Oh,” he squeaks. “Sorry about that. I just don't get a lot of sleep when there's, like, bass booming all the time. And I work in my apartment on Sundays, and stuff. I don't know. Sorry, though. I don't want to ruin your fun.”

Steve’s smile softens. “You're not ruining the fun, don't worry.” He stands straight and looks down at the newspaper. “Anyway. Hey, I think they delivered your newspaper to my apartment.”

“Oh,” Bucky stutters. The weight of the situation hits him again and, despite his best efforts, he feels himself growing hard at the sight of the naked man in front of him. “You can keep it, if you want. No worries.”

He needs to get back in his apartment, like, _now._

He begins to back away but Steve shakes his head, looking up at him now. “No, hey, it's yours. I insist. I just… uh… my ass is kinda hanging out.”

"No really, I don't even read the newspaper..." Bucky trails off in a mumble.

Steve gives him a funny look. "You were coming out to get it, right?"

"Um, well, _yeah,_ but I don't-"

Steve just smiles, waving the newspaper back and forth. "Come on. It's like ten feet, I promise next time I'll make the walk."

"Next time?"

Steve ignores his question, raising his brows. "Pretty good news section today, I think you'd like it. Huge storm comin', too. I'd hate to have you not know about it and get yourself in a sticky situation. C'mon."

Bucky hates the universe.

He does his best to gather his hands casually in front of him and Steve pretends to read the newspaper for a minute longer, holding up his finger like he's almost done. Whether he's doing it for Bucky’s benefit or not, he’s grateful either way. 

Steve hands him the paper when they're about a foot away and Bucky immediately shoves it downward, holding it right in front of his crotch. His smile is nervous but Steve’s is reassuring.

“I’ll keep the parties to a minimum, Buck. Thanks for being a nice neighbor.”

Bucky’s dick reacts to the new nickname and he wants to _fucking die._

“Yeah, sure thing. It was nice to meet you, Steve. See you around.” He can’t get back through his door fast enough. His backward walk is increasing in pace and Steve’s just smiling like he knows but he won't say anything.

“I hope so. Have a good day,” he adds.

“Yeah, uh… yeah,” Bucky responds stupidly as he shoves himself through the small opening he left and slams the door shut behind him.

Left in the security of his apartment, he lets out an anxious breath, tossing the newspaper on the floor and carding a hand through his hair.

He's got a lot to think about, -like maybe the fact that he's actually _very_ attracted to Steve Rogers - but first, he's gotta get rid of this hard-on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time sharing my writing with the world and i'm kinda scared shitless, but anyway, if you made it this far- thank you for reading, you're amazing, and i love you. also this fic was loosely based off of an edit (as soon as i find out how to link stuff i'll link it) in which bucky opens the door of his apartment to see naked steve with his newspaper in his hands. good stuff.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter in which Bucky and Tony work together and Steve starts showing a stranger side of himself. (please read chapter notes)

“Did you… y’know… do it?”

Bucky rolls his eyes at Nat’s question. “Obviously not,” he mutters into the phone. “I was kind of doing my best to hide my raging hard-on while he just sat there with the towel on his dick,” he sighs. “So fucking embarrassing. Do you think he knew?”

“I can't say,” Nat responds. “I wasn't there. But I’m sure it wasn't as bad as you think it was.”

Her encouragement doesn't make him feel like any less of a dumbass. 

“Anyway, how was class?” she asks.

Bucky thinks about that for a second, because he'd spent most of it wanting to die as he replayed the scene from the morning in his head over and over again.

Bucky's gay, but who knows about Steve? Was he just an idiot that found a straight boy hot? Bucky hasn’t gotten all worked up for anyone in years. 

Deciding to look on the positive side, he settles on an answer. “It was pretty good, nothing too complicated or awful. Professor Fury always cracks down on us this time of year, though.”

“I love Professor Fury,” Nat murmurs.

Bucky knows that. It’s never been a romantic thing, they just had a really great teacher/student connection. Besides, Nat doesn't really have a family, so Nick’s been one of her only guardian-like role models for years. Bucky’s never gotten the love, though. Nick doesn't offer the same fondness to Bucky or Sam, or any other student for that matter. 

Not that Bucky doesn't like him. He's a good professor, and he's been one of Bucky’s go-to’s for all his years in college.

“I know you do,” he smiles. “When's the last time you two saw each other?”

Nat blows out a breath, thinking. “Uhh, a month or so ago? We went to lunch.”

“That's good. Anyway, enough about me. How was your day?”

“Decent,” she decides after a minute. “I swear, Professor Banner is flirting with me. Maybe I’m crazy, I don't know. It's just so weird.”

“Didn't you say he was hot the other day?” Bucky asks distractedly, searching his fridge for any sort of dinner.

“Not hot, sophisticated. He's like fine wine, looks good with age. Doesn't mean I’d have sex with him.”

“Never said it did, babe,” Bucky reminds her. He settles on a sandwich, gathering the ingredients on the counter while he leaves his phone wedged between his ear and shoulder. Sam's been cracking down on his diet lately, so he can only eat a certain kind of sandwich - meaning, the grossest, most organic one you could think of, that probably shouldn't even be labeled a sandwich at all.

“I know you didn't. I’m sorry,” she sighs. “I’m just so sick of stupid boys. They're all dumb. I hope you wish you were straight.”

Bucky laughs. “Gay boys are better than straight boys, I can tell you that. Regardless, I feel for you, baby. Remember our deal? If you're still this miserable in fifteen years, you can slap a ring on my finger. I’m all yours.”

Nat laughs softly. “You have no idea how bad I wish you were straight.”

Bucky grins. “You and many others, my love. Women find my broody filmmaking attractive and my boyish charm enchanting.”

“Yeah, but do they know about your anal schedules and your hate of anything remotely fun?”

“Hey,” Bucky warns, “Be nice to your future hubby. Three month’s salary, remember? If you want me to be having fun now, you're not gonna get that impressive of a rock.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she dismisses him.

“I should get going, Tony’s going to be here soon and I’ve got to shove this disgusting slab of whatever the hell this is down my throat before he is.”

“Sam got you on a diet?” she guesses.

“Yeah, and I feel like a sandwich shouldn't be this green. Regardless, I love you and I’ll talk to you later.”

Nat laughs. “Alright, drama queen. Good luck with Tony and go after Steve! Love you more.”

Bucky slides his phone from his shoulder and hangs up, taking a huge bite of his meal and grimacing.

Not a minute later and there's a knock on his door. He takes his sandwich with him and slides his phone in the back pocket of his jeans, opening the door.

Tony Stark stands there, phone in hand, wearing black-framed glasses and a suit. Bucky doesn't know a whole lot about the brunet, just that he's rich, kinda troublesome, and way smarter than he lets on.

“Hey, partner,” he jokes, finishing up whatever he was doing on his phone. When he shoves it in his pocket and looks up at Bucky, their eyes meet. “Ready to get this show on the road?”

Bucky likes Tony, he's just not really sure how much. They've been partners several times for two years now, but every time he thinks he’s getting somewhere with him, the project is over.

He nods in response. “Hell yeah I am.”

Tony’s crazy smart, and that's only been punctuated every time Bucky is with him. Every time he has a problem with his computer, Tony fixes it without any issues. And every time they work on a project together, it comes out flawless. 

Bucky’s obsessed with perfect shots and Tony’s obsessed with perfect editing, so they've never gotten any less than a 110% (yes, their short film on human development was so incredible that their professor had decided it was worthy of extra credit.)

So, it's a mutual bond that keeps them gravitating back to each other on any partnership projects they’re assigned. They know they'll take care of each other and they can laugh and have at least a little bit of fun when they're together. Plus, after knowing each other for two years, they've gotten pretty comfortable.

They’re just finishing up a transition when Bucky hears a cheer and the table starts to shake from the bass across the hall. Even though he wants to stomp over there and yell at Steve until he can't breathe and passes out, he remembers their earlier conversation. He'd promised to tone it down, and hopefully he meant that. Plus, Bucky thinks the song is playing just a little quieter than usual.

“Still bothering you?” Tony asks casually. He's taken his glasses off and is now squinting one eye closed as he messes around with the clip.

Bucky sighs. He's spent quite a bit of time with Tony, so it wouldn't be surprising that he's also in on how much Bucky hates his neighbor.

“Yeah,” he responds. “Met him this morning and he's nice, I guess, but it almost makes me hate him more.”

Tony chuckles. “Yeah, that's kinda how it goes. He's cute though, right? I mean, I think so.”

Bucky's taken back for a minute. “Wait, Tony. Are you-?”

“Gay? No. But curious? Eh, yeah,” he grins. “Why, baby? You want some of this?”

Bucky swallows hard and tries to play off his surprise. He'd always thought Tony was attractive, but never wanted to assume anything.

“Don't tempt me,” Bucky teases. “I haven't gotten some of anything in way too long.”

Tony spins in his chair to give Bucky a look while he takes a sip from his water bottle. “No shit. Did you ever consider removing the stick up your ass to make room for dick?”

The water gets trapped in his throat and Bucky coughs into a laugh, eyes bulging. “Holy shit,” he wheezes. “I didn't expect that.”

His partner laughs along with him. “Seriously though, man. If you really want to get some, try to get some. And hey, if that doesn't work out, once our professional relationship is over, I’ll fuck you. On the house.”

“Gee, thanks,” Bucky responds dryly. “Sorry to put you out like that.”

Tony winks. “Not a problem at all, Barnes. If I get to see your face in any other expression other than broody concentration, I’ll be happy. Hopefully you're a little more animated during sex.”

Bucky gapes at him. “Are you done scandalizing me, Stark?”

“For now,” he promises. “So why don't you go after him?”

“Who? Steve?” When Tony nods, Bucky snorts. “Um I don't know, maybe because I know nothing about him, he's been throwing parties that have driven me insane for four months, we met just this morning, I’m pretty sure he's straight, and I had a huge boner when he first saw me?”

Tony’s eyes are wide by the time Bucky’s done and gasping for air.

“Back up,” he commands. His hand is held up and he's leaning forward in his chair. “What?”

Groaning, Bucky tells Tony the full story. To his relief, Tony doesn't laugh or make fun of him at all and is very patient until the last sentence.

“And, yeah,” Bucky finishes, slapping his palms on his thighs. “That's it.”

Tony leans back in his chair, taking a deep breath. “Well. This is turning into an episode of _I Love Lucy_.”

Bucky chuckles. “Yeah, really,” he sighs. “Anyway, shall we?” He gestures back to the computer screen and Tony spins his chair again, resuming his editing. 

Bucky gets pretty bored when they're in this stage of things, because he trusts Tony enough to do it without him breathing down his back. However, there's not much else for him to do until the material is pieced together.

He purses his lips and taps his thighs with his fingertips, trying to remember if he had anything else he needed to do for the day. When the song playing across the hall changes to something headache-inducing, he figures it out.

“Hey Tony, I’m gonna go give the kid next door his textbook back. Borrowed it last week, is that okay?”

Tony’s in his element, leaning so close to the computer Bucky’s afraid he'll hit his forehead against it. Instead of a proper response, Tony hums and waves one of his hands off. 

Taking that as an affirmative, Bucky jogs to his room and grabs the calculus textbook he'd needed the week before from his dresser. Long story, but the stoner kid next door (he thinks his name is Pietro, or something like that) happened to have the exact one he was hauling ass to go grab.

Tony doesn't even look back at him as he walks out the door. Bucky knows it'll only take him two minutes tops, and he trusts Tony, so he steps out into the much noisier hall and turns to his right.

He passes two doors before knocking at the one with suspicious fumes being emitted. Bucky has no idea how the hell the sixth floor even exists. Between Steve’s parties and Pietro’s weed, he'd assume they'd evacuate the whole floor by now.

And that's just the things Bucky’s aware of. He has had his suspicions that the two girls diagonal to him are serial killers, but he doesn't have much evidence to support that.

The door swings open just as Bucky’s tallying up every weird thing he's ever seen the girls do. Pietro grins up at him, eyes red-rimmed and black t-shirt a little dirty.

“Hey, man,” he grins. “What's up?”

“Hey,” Bucky smiles politely at the blond. “I just wanted to return the book you lent me last week. Thanks, by the way, you saved my ass.” He offers the big blue book and Pietro looks at it for a couple seconds too long before grabbing it and nodding.

“No problem, dude. Anytime. You wanna come in? Take a hit?”

Bucky fights not to wrinkle his nose and instead shakes his head. “I'm good, thanks. I’ve got a project I’m working on. But again, thanks for the book.”

Pietro just nods distractedly and shuts his door in Bucky’s face, clearly out of it.

Bucky chuckles a little to himself as he heads back to his dorm, sliding past the few stumbling drunk kids shoving their tongues down each other’s throats.

“Hey! Bucky!” a vaguely familiar voice shouts.

Bucky turns slightly to see Steve waving at him from right outside his apartment, surrounded by guys he assumes are his friends. He recognizes a few, like Clint Barton and Scott Lang, but most are new faces to him.

“Oh hey, Steve,” Bucky smiles. “Nice to see you.”

_‘Nice to see you’? Really?_

Steve grins back and Bucky notices the soft glint of the moonlight against his blond hair. “What're you up to tonight? Wanna come hang out?”

Bucky frowns. It's Tuesday night, for hell’s sake. Of course he doesn't want to hang out. But he doesn't necessarily know how to say that.

Until he remembers Tony.

“I’ve actually got company,” Bucky says, hooking his thumb behind him. “I just had to return a book down the hall really quickly.”

“Well your company can come!” Steve insists. “I promise you'll have fun.”

Bucky smiles uncomfortably. “Uh, I really can't, we're actually working on a… um… project…” Bucky can't articulate himself well and he doesn't understand why.

Steve’s face falls a bit. “Oh? _Oh._ Is it- Are you- Oh. You’re tied up right now, aren't you?”

Bucky grimaces. “A little bit. But hey, maybe I’ll ask him if we can stop by.”

“Him?” Steve repeats, making the word sound foreign.

“Yeah,” Bucky chuckles. “Tony Stark.”

Steve’s expression turns to something Bucky can't describe, and it's confusing as hell. He tries to blame it on the bad lighting and distance between them while he nods a couple times.

“Well anyway,” he continues, figuring Steve isn't going to respond. “I’ve gotta get back.”

Steve seems to snap out of whatever the hell he was just in as he smiles again. “Alright, Buck. If you can come, please do.”

Bucky grumbles affirmation before he turns around and opens the door, returning to the silent apartment.

Tony’s still behind the computer, just as on task as he was before.

“How'd it go?” he asks.

Bucky sighs. “Fine, I guess, though I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't remember me giving it back tomorrow. Ran into Steve, too.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Made an ass of myself. He asked if you and I wanted to join the party and I kinda fumbled. It was stupid.”

Tony continues clicking around the computer before responding. “Well we should go. I’m almost done here.”

“I don't know, Tony,” Bucky frowns. “I’m not really a fan of parties.”

“That's ‘cause you've never been to any,” he responds. “We’re going. Give me like half an hour and I’ll be done.”

“But Tony-” Bucky protests.

“I don't wanna hear it, Barnes. Have a little fun. The project isn't due for another week and half, and we can get it done. I’ll come over every night if I have to, just to prove it to you. Alright?”

Bucky’s mouth opens and closes a couple times before he lets out a short breath. “Yeah, okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry y'all.  
> i'm such a disappointment and i honestly don't know if any of you will still read this but it's been an insane few months and i've finally settled into a place where i can write comfortably again. i know this chapter is super short which i'm sorry for, but i wanted to get the ball rolling a little bit so i can get back into it. i promise i'll be more active. i'll try to update every 1-2 weeks, i'm working on the next chapter right now and it's a big one, so that will hopefully be less underwhelming. but, as always, i love you and thank you for reading! and once more, i'm so sorry.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky attends one of Cap's famous parties, while Cap himself finds himself liking his neighbor a little bit too much.

To say Bucky is terrified is definitely an understatement.

 

He’s an absolute _mess_ , so much so that Tony resorted to calling Natasha to talk him down. When she spoke to him on the phone he hyperventilated.

 

It’s only when they step through the threshold of Steve’s door that his body runs on his adrenaline and he finally manages to get his shit (somewhat) together. There are so many people in one room and it’s extremely overwhelming but Tony’s palm on the small of his back seems to help some.

 

Bucky has never been a real drinker, but the second he sees vodka he’s diving for it. If there’s any way for him to mute his anxiety a bit, he needs it right this second.

 

He’s downing his second plastic cup of alcohol when Steve approaches him looking equal parts concerned and amused. 

 

“Hey there, Buck,” he starts. “You doin’ alright?”

 

“Muh better mow, thanks.” His words are distorted by the echo of his cup but Steve just smiles and nods his head.

 

Tony decides to enter the conversation. “Hey there, Captain.”

 

Steve seems taken aback for a second, as if he didn’t notice Tony standing right next to him. “Oh, hey Tony.”

 

Bucky watches their exchange over his next cup of poison.

 

“God damn it, Tony. I gave you _one_ job. Don’t let Bucky drink. Did you somehow forget that in the ten minutes it took me to get here?” Natasha struts right up to Bucky and fights him for his plastic cup. She thrusts it into Tony’s chest and Bucky pouts, jutting his lower lip out in disappointment.

 

“I was drinkin’ that,” he whines.

 

“Yeah, I know. Remember last time you were drunk? That was a shit show.”

 

Steve raises a brow. “Why can’t he drink?”

 

“Because I’m pregnant,” Bucky says at the same time Natasha responds, “Because he’s a horny son of a bitch when he’s intoxicated.”  


 

Bucky tries to roll his eyes, but his head is kinda getting fuzzy so he's not sure if they actually completed the movement. “It wasn’t that bad.”  


 

Natasha ignores him completely and directs her next statement at Steve. “He got on Grindr and, of course, he’s a hot nerdy twink so every guy within a two mile radius was suddenly meeting up for a hookup. And I mean every guy. God, there must’ve been what, twenty-five?” she asks Bucky.

 

Bucky raises his brows, sneaking another drink and mumbling, “Would’ve been a hell of an orgy.”  


 

“Stop drinking!” Nat commands, taking the cup from him again. Bucky sighs dramatically.

 

“My first college party and I’m not even allowed to drink? I want a refund.”  


 

“Hey Buck, can I talk to you for a sec?”

 

Bucky looks at Tony like he’s grown another head. The older man seems to notice as he shifts awkwardly, asking, “What?”

 

“You’ve never called me Buck. Not a day in your life.”

 

“It just came out then, I guess.”

 

If Bucky weren’t on the edge of inebriated he would probably keep the argument going, but instead he nods dumbly and follows Tony a couple of feet away. He can feel a pair of eyes on him, but when he turns he’s surprised to find that it’s Steve looking and not Natasha.

 

“Do you want to be here?” Tony asks quietly. Bucky almost has to ask him to repeat himself.

 

Bucky shrugs one shoulder. “It’s alright, I’m doing better.”

 

Tony gives him a look. “Yeah, ‘cause you’re getting shitfaced.”

 

He rolls his eyes at that one. “I’ve had, like, four drinks.”

 

“And you’re the lightest weight I know.”

 

Bucky frowns. “Hey! I’m pushing two-hundred!”

 

Tony continues to stare.

 

“Okay, one seventy-five.”

 

He doesn’t let up and Bucky sighs, unwilling to admit that yes, by definition, he is most definitely a twink.

 

“Why are you asking, Tony?”

 

“Because I feel like you’re uncomfortable and if you are, I wanna take you home. I feel bad for even forcing you into this, you were damn near having a panic attack and now… I don’t think you’re as fine as the alcohol is making you feel. Can I take you home?”

 

Bucky yawns. “It’s literally across the hall. If I need to go back there, I think I can manage.”  


 

Tony’s frown deepens. “Just let me take you, Barnes, please?”

 

“Why?”

 

“What does it matter? Just let me-“

 

“ _Why_ , Tony?”

 

Tony makes a noise in the back of his throat. “Bucky-“

 

“Just tell me!”

 

“Because he wants to fuck you!” Tony all but screams.

 

The party seems to go completely silent for a century, even though it’s just a few seconds until people are chatting again and the beat kicks back in.

 

Bucky stares open-mouthed at his film partner.

 

“What?”

 

Tony huffs but doesn’t get to say another word before Steve’s approaching the conversation.

 

“Maybe you should leave,” Steve suggests.

 

Tony glares at him. “Then I’m taking him with me.”

 

“No,” Steve says more firmly. “I think you should leave. And leave Bucky alone.”

 

“Jesus Christ, Rogers, do you think you have some predatory claim over him?”

 

Bucky’s still got his jaw on the floor as he shifts his eyes between the two men.

 

“No, I think we should have Natasha take Bucky home. After all, she said he gets…” Steve looks at Bucky for a fraction of a second before flicking his eyes back to Tony. “Aroused when he’s drunk, and he’s gay. If Natasha takes him, he won’t be taken advantage of.”  


 

The part of Bucky’s brain that’s still there kind of freaks at that statement. It’s so… nice.

 

Natasha grabs Bucky’s arm. “C’mon, babe, let’s just go.”

 

The haze in Bucky’s mind sort of flits different thoughts around in his head, but he nods and follows his best friend back into his apartment, and then his bedroom.

 

He may have tried to sleep with Natasha, but he would’ve never known. He was out within the hour.

___________________________________________________

 

 

_Steve_ , however, can't sleep at all.

 

Instead he drowns in his thoughts, most centered around the guy across the hall.

 

He's pretty much a goner, and that's really saying something. He has never been the type to see himself settling down or getting comfy with just one person. It's not necessarily that he's some wishy washy guy, he just has commitment issues ever since Peggy. But Bucky, _Jesus,_ Steve's ready to ask him what his ring size is.

 

Bucky is infuriating, because he's just as stubborn as Steve is, but he's also  _fucking adorable_. Steve can see himself bickering with the brunet everyday and never getting sick of it. Which is insane, because he literally met the guy a week ago.

 

After laying in silence on his bed for much too long, Steve decides to just get up for the day. He dresses and goes for his morning run, immediately taking his route of choice, around the campus. Peter Quill joins him halfway through, because they've had a rivalry since they were kids and can't seem to let each other succeed at something for once. It's only when Steve's nearly nonexistent asthma starts acting up that he tells Quill he won. Peter is a little too excited about that.

 

Steve returns to his apartment drenched in sweat, panting softly. For the first time in a week, he's actually managed to clear his mind of Bucky Barnes.

 

That is, until he sees him right outside his door.

 

"Oh," the brunet says. "Sorry. I was just... are you busy?"

 

Steve shrugs. "Just got back from my run. Why, what's up?"

 

Bucky looks ashamed, and the fact that he won't look at Steve only verifies that. "I just... I wanted to talk about last night. I'm real sorry I embarrassed you like that. I didn't mean to. And I really understand if you don't want to be associated with me no more."

 

Steve stares at him for a second longer before rolling his eyes and opening up his door.

 

The brunet seems a little stunned, frozen to his spot in Steve's threshold. His mouth has dropped, but he keeps opening and closing it like a fish out of water.

 

"Cat got your tongue?" Steve asks, chugging the bottle of water he snagged from the fridge.

 

Suddenly, Bucky looks like he's woken up from a trance as he glares at Steve. "What is your problem? I came to apologize and you're being real sour with me."  
  


Letting out a long, leisurely sigh, Steve leans against his counter. "It's not what you said, it's the way you said it."  
  


Bucky does nothing but raise his brows.

 

"You're always so damn dramatic, Buck. Which, I get it, you're a film student so you find drama to have some sort of je ne sais quoi. But I'm not like that. Be real with me, man. You showed up and got shitfaced. Spoiler alert: so did most of the population of that party. So rather than this sorry ass excuse for a way to talk to me, how 'bout you tell me what you're _really_ trying to tell me?"

 

Bucky's face has gone completely red out of what looks to be anger and embarrassment. Out of nowhere, he lets out a huge exhale. "I was coming over here to see if you wanted to get some dinner."  
  


_That_ throws Steve for a loop.

 

"Um, what?" he asks dumbly.

 

Now Bucky just looks plain old shy and he stuffs his hands in his pockets. "I was gonna come over here and say I was sorry and I'd make it up to you with dinner, but you're not making that real easy, so I guess I just gotta be blunt."

 

Steve feels a smile coming on, but he fights it tooth and nail. "Buck, are you asking me out on a date?"

 

Bucky raises a brow. "Is this the part where you say something homophobic? Because I was pretty sure you were straight as fuck."

 

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Barnes. Where you takin' me?"  
  


Bucky thinks for a minute. "That depends. How gay are you?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, i'm so sorry i've been shitty at updating this again! i promise i'll do better. it's my eighteenth birthday on saturday woo wee that's scary. plus i have a full time job and a doggy now so i'm quite busy. but i'm having surgery in a few weeks so i'll write a ton then! anyway not that this is relevant or applicable at all but i feel like y'all are my little friends in a way so that's what's going on. let me know what you think of this chapter and get ready for the next one. steamy times are coming y'all, this fic ain't gonna be a long one and we gotta get steve's dick in bucky's ass eventually. anyway! i'd love to hear your feedback and i love you xoxo


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first date... sort of.

"Burgers?" Steve asks, raising his eyebrows in surprise. When Bucky asked how gay he was, he wasn't really expecting, well, this.

 

"Yeah," Bucky says with a shrug. "It's manly, right? Meat and all that."

 

Steve smiles and shakes his head, opening the door for the brunet. "Whatever you say, pal."

 

It's only in the second bite of Bucky's burger that the younger man wipes at his chin and asks with a mouthful of burger, "The fuck is wrong with you?"

 

Steve looks up in surprise and amusement, raising an eyebrow. "How do you mean?"

 

The blond waits patiently when Bucky holds up a finger while chewing and swallowing the rest of his massive bite. "We're at, like, the best burger joint in Brooklyn. You ordered a goddamned  _salad?"_  Bucky shudders. "Why am I even here with you right now?"

 

Steve grins, shrugging. "I've gotta stay in shape-"

 

"Oh, for the love of  _God_ ," Bucky groans, downing half of his beer.

 

Steve laughs at that, rolling his eyes while he forks at his lettuce. "It's true, Buck. You get from your body what you give it. If you take care of it, it'll take care of you."

 

Bucky stares blankly. "Well thanks, Dr. Oz," he comments dryly, "But I like burgers too much and hate myself too little."

 

Steve's smile seems to dim a bit, and Bucky nearly takes back what he said, before the blond cuts in, "I was in real bad shape when I was younger. So once I could take care of myself, I just did. I guess I'm afraid if I don't, I'll be that kid again."

 

Bucky grins. "Let me guess, you were chubby? No worries, Stevie, my ma had to shop in the husky section for me. But old habits die hard, I guess." He punctuates his statement by taking another enormous bite of his meal.

 

Steve sips his water with a content smile. "Nah, the opposite, actually. I was super thin. Ninety-five pounds on a good day. All the way until I was, God, I think it was twenty-two? And then the doctors in the military thought I was such a freak show that they decided to test some fancy new liquids on me. They worked." 

 

"You were in the military?" Bucky asks with interest. When Steve nods, he blows out a breath. "Wow. That's... heavy."

 

"It's not too bad," the blond reassures him, taking another bite of his salad. "Especially for me. Most of my time was spent in the medical unit. They were afraid I'd fuck something up, I think, because I have... God, this is gonna sound really weird. I have super strength, I guess? It's not Superman or any of that. More like... bodybuilder meets panicked mom that can lift a car to save her child."

 

Bucky chokes on his drink and ends up coughing for at least forty seconds while Steve eyes him worriedly. Finally, he takes a calming breath. "I'm sorry,  _what?"_ So you're hot, you were a military man, you've got a humble past,  _and_ you could lift six of me?"

 

"It wouldn't be that hard, Buck," Steve jokes. "You're pretty small."

 

Bucky frowns deeply and Steve earns a kick in the shin for that dig.

 

"Am I being too forward if I ask to fuck me with super strength?"

 

Now it's Steve's turn to choke, only this time it's on oxygen. Once he sobers up he laughs, bewildered. "Date's going that well, eh?"

 

Bucky shrugs. "I could use a good hate fuck. You've really pissed me off, for like, a long time."  
  


"Jesus Christ," Steve mumbles. "Are you always this honest?"

 

"No, not usually," Bucky admits, pulling his brows together. "In fact, I don't think I've ever been this honest. But last night was my first college party and I kinda feel like I'm turning a new leaf, y'know? I haven't had sex in like, a year. And my last sex wasn't that good, offense intended. So... why not?"

 

Steve smiles again, shaking his head with mirth. "I wouldn't mind one bit. But this is pretty sudden, so I'm going to have you wait it out for a bit. I don't want you moving next week when you decide sex was a bad idea."  
  


"You that bad in bed, Stevie?" Bucky teases.

 

Steve licks his bottom lip, drawing the brunet's helpless eyes to linger there. "Guess there's only one way to find out."  
  


Bucky groans then, giving Steve his best annoyed look as he pushes his empty plate toward the end of the table. "If you want me to wait, you can't tease like it's your job. That's rude."

 

The blond shrugs, picking up the pace with eating his salad. Between bites, he asks, "So tell me about this last partner. What made it so bad?"

 

A frown falls over Bucky's face and he shrugs. "It's a pretty long and ugly story. Short version is that he was shitty to me, real abusive and all that, and most of the time the sex wasn't in my best interest."

 

Steve stops chewing on instinct and he has to fight hard to keep his jaw moving. In his head, though, he's reviewing all the ways to murder someone.

 

"But it's over now," the brunet says with a smile. "That's what matters."  
  


Not to Steve.

 

"How'd you get out of it?"

 

"This is a grimy can of worms, Steve. But if you really wanna know, Nat called the cops when she noticed I wasn't answering my phone. They found me a couple hours later. I was taken to the hospital and Asshat was taken who-knows-where. But I have a restraining order now, and I haven't heard from him since."  
  


Steve grits his teeth so hard he's sure he'll need to make a dentist appointment soon. "What's his name?" he nearly growls.

 

Bucky seems to pick up on his anger, because he sets a steadying hand over the one Steve is using in a brutal death grip with his fork. "Hey, relax. It's over. It's been almost a whole year. It's all good. He's probably in a cell somewhere, or, I dunno. But it's all good."

 

Steve's not convinced. "He know where you live?"

 

Bucky shakes his head. "I moved after everything. I lived with Nat for a little while, and he knew where she lived, but he never came or nothing."

 

The thoughts running through Steve's brain start to make him dizzy. "Are you positive about that? Could he have visited without you knowing? Could he have bugged your apartment? Or was he friends with any of your frien-"

 

"Steve," Bucky interrupts him, smiling softly. "I appreciate the concern, and I know this is probably some cautious former-military thing, but I'm fine. I can take care of myself. And if you didn't notice, Sam's pretty big, if I need him."

 

Steve frowns. "If he bothers you..."  
  


"He won't," Bucky promises, smiling gently and taking his hand back once Steve's loosened. "And if, by some weird ass chance, he does, you'll know about it. Alright? Now can we enjoy the rest of this date without any reminders of my past?"

 

Steve forces himself to smile and nods. "Yeah, Buck. I'm sorry. I get real serious about that stuff. I guess it just... got to me."

 

Bucky shrugs indifferently. "S'all good. Now, whadda ya say we get out of here and go back to my place?"

 

Steve rolls his eyes with an amused smile. "Sure, but I'm not having sex with you. Not yet, anyway."

 

Bucky sighs over dramatically. "Alright, fine."

 

\---

 

Against both of their word, Steve has Bucky pressed against the wall the second the two men walk into the apartment.

 

Steve slides a knee between the brunet's legs as he kisses down the prominent jaw and neck, listening to the soft pants Bucky breathes out. If he's being honest, it's been a while since Steve has had sex too, and Bucky's just a little too perfect to resist.

 

Steve can't help but groan when Bucky clutches his shoulder blades tightly, body unintentionally rocking forward into the blond's.

 

They break the kiss for only a moment, both of them stripping their shirts before Bucky kisses Steve while leading him to the couch. Once they arrive, he shoves Steve to sit down on it and removes his jeans slowly, reveling in the way Steve's eyes follow his movements with hunger. Once he's thrown his clothes God-knows-where, he straddles the blond and starts kissing him again, moaning lowly when Steve's hands slide down to his ass.

 

"Fuck," Steve growls, sucking a mark into Bucky's collarbone. The younger man whines wantonly, grinding his hips down into Steve's, causing yet another feral growl to leave the blond's lips.

 

"Please," Bucky rasps, "Please fuck me."

 

"Shh," Steve cajoles, running his hands up and down the back of the brunet's thighs. "We've got all night, baby boy. Don't you worry."

 

As if God is plotting against them, a knock sounds into the mostly silent room and Bucky's hips instantly stop moving.

 

They look to each other before Bucky sighs, getting off of Steve and looking for his clothes, muttering, "Fuck me."

 

This time, he doesn't mean it so literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY GUYS! i'm the worst, i know. i always get frustrated waiting for updates from my favorite authors, but shit, this stuff is for real. i've been so busy and my surgery was miserable so i didn't do much but sleep the whole time! i go back to work tomorrow so i honestly can't promise another update soon, but i will be doing my best.  
> i've been doing a little better at writing spideypool lately, and i have a new fic for them coming out, so if you're into that, feel free to check it out! it'll probably be updated a little more regularly.  
> anyway, i hope you're all doing real well! if you're going back to school, good luck and you will do fantastic! i used to read fics on the bus on the way to school. sweet, sweet memories.  
> as always, i love you, thank you for reading!  
> xx


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation of sorts.

Steve chalks it up to bad judgment when he stands and grips Bucky by the hips, pulling him back against his growing erection and grinding hard into the smaller man's ass.

 

"Don't go," he husks, biting down Bucky's neck.

 

The way Bucky lets out his shaky breath could make angels cry, Steve is sure of it, and he isn't himself when he palms the younger man's hard-on to the rhythm of their hips. Bucky's head falls back and Steve growls, because  _God damn it if Bucky isn't the sexiest little bottom_...

 

The knock sounds again but Steve only holds the brunet tighter, sucking more harshly on his neck.

 

"Nnngh," Bucky groans. "Stevie... I gotta..."

 

Steve doesn't let up on his ministrations, instead he leans in, breathing just as hard as the other man. "Y'gotta what, baby? Whadda ya gotta do?"

 

Bucky can't think straight, he can't remember what he was saying, and Steve's mouth feels  _so good_ , and his head is spinning.

 

The final knock rips an inhuman noise from Steve and his nostrils flare. "Go inside the bedroom," he commands.

 

"No," Bucky defies, feeling like he was just dropped off in a fucking weird alternate reality. "This- I- I need to answer."

 

Steve closes his eyes and inhales sharply through his nose before nodding, walking himself to the bedroom instead.

 

Bucky doesn't have half a mind to think about putting on clothes anymore, so instead he pads to the door in nothing but his boxers, now with a threatening wet patch revealing the tip of his suffering dick.

 

He swings the door open and is met with Tony, all dressed up in a suit and tie (but that's typical for him) and on the phone with someone. He looks Bucky up and down, lets a strange look cross over his face, and then bites his lip.

 

"Never mind, Nat. He answered. I gotta go."

 

He seems to have hung up without waiting for Natasha to respond, and if he were in a clearer state of mind he might have defended his best friend's right to finish the conversation. Instead, he stares blankly at the older man while his mind plays the same thing on a loop:  _Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve..._

 

"Hey, Barnes," Tony says cautiously, as if he's afraid Bucky will start attacking him with one wrong word. He glances down and sees Bucky's problem before he glances back up, wincing in what seems to be sympathy. "Uh, you doin' okay?"

 

Bucky thinks he reassures Tony that he's fine, he just as the devil as a neighbor, but in reality he whines brokenly. Tony's face falls in concern and he's just gotten his foot in the door when Steve walks back out, wearing his jeans and pulling a shirt over his head.

 

"Tony, hi," he says, and Bucky's erection starts throbbing at the sound of his husky, dark voice. "Sorry you had to see him like this, he's having a tough night."

 

Tony eyes the blond like he's pretty sure that he's been causing Bucky pain. Steve's ready to fight if need be, but Bucky's just looking at him with doe eyes and an open mouth.

 

He smiles at the younger man, running a hand through his brown hair. "Why don't you go get dressed, yeah?"

 

Bucky nods, disoriented as he walks back to his bedroom. Steve turns to face Tony and raises his brows.

 

"What brings you here, Stark?"

 

Tony narrows his eyes. "I think I could ask you the same thing, Rogers," he spits. "What the hell are you doing with him, and why was he... why-"

 

"Hard?" Steve finishes, leaning against the doorframe. "See, Buck asked me on a date. The date went well. We were going to fuck, but then a rude ass stickler interrupted us, and now poor little baby is a little strung out."

 

Tony's mouth opens and closes a few times before he lets out a sharp breath. "Why are you doing this?"

 

Steve's brows pull together. "I'm not following."

 

"You're- this is what you always do. I really, truly like someone, and you just swoop in and take them because you can. This is fucked up, Steve, even for you. Bucky is a really good guy. He doesn't deserve whatever you're trying to do, just to get back at me. I get that you're pissed, and hey, you can torment me for the rest of our god forsaken lives. But don't drag Barnes into this."

 

Steve sighs. "I know you trust me about as far as you can throw me, but Bucky is different. This isn't a game. Not anymore."

 

Tony rolls his eyes. "That's really familiar. Is that line from a movie? Oh no, wait, it's from you and Rhodey, you and Wanda, you and Logan..."

 

The blond just exhales, shaking his head. "Go home, Tony. It's almost midnight. I've got Buck."

 

"I don't trust you," Tony snaps. "So you  _having him_ brings me no comfort."

 

Steve shrugs. "Good thing you're not his babysitter. Goodnight."

 

Without another word, Steve shuts the door and sighs, locking it back up and leaning his forehead against the wood for a minute. 

 

Maybe Tony is right, maybe Steve is just deluding himself into thinking he's really into Bucky, when he just wants more revenge. But he  _likes_ Bucky. He thinks he's funny, and sweet, and sexy, and he can't-

 

"Stevie?" the younger man whines from his bedroom. "C'mere."

 

The blond lets his thoughts go to rest as he walks over to Bucky's doorway, seeing the man in the dimly lit room. He can barely make him out at first, but his eyes adjust the longer he watches and he can see that Bucky is completely naked now, lying back on his bed.

 

Steve sucks in a sharp breath, and the breath only becomes sharper when Bucky squeaks, "Please?"

 

The heat that shoots through Steve's body gets him to approach the bed like he's predator and Bucky his prey. Bucky even squirms a little, but in a way that Steve knows he likes it, and wants more of what's coming. Steve could never deny him that.

 

"Baby boy," Steve groans. "You're gorgeous."

 

Bucky sits up to grab Steve's waistband and tug hard, whimpering.

 

"Don't worry," Steve soothes, pushing his fly down and unbuttoning his jeans. Bucky nearly shrieks in excitement.

 

"Oh, sir,  _please_ , sir," Bucky pants.

 

And with that, Steve fucking loses it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is the first sex scene hey hey hey. early update but i'm trying really hard for y'all. love youuuu as always thanks for reading


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've waited for.

Bucky sobers up a lot by the time he gets his eyes on Steve's dick.

 

Brock was, in a word, underwhelming. He can literally feel his anxiety levels rise when he sees the huge erection in front of him. Steve must sense this, because he palms Bucky's shoulders and whispers soothing things to him.

 

"I- Oh, Stevie, I don't think I can..."

 

"I know you can, baby. But if you don't want to that's okay. Just let me make you feel good, yeah?"

 

Bucky stares into those kind blue eyes and nods, completely under the blond's spell. His mouth pops open in a tiny 'O' when Steve wraps his hand around the brunet's dick and starts pumping slowly.

 

"Nnngh," he grunts, pushing his hips up and toward Steve's body.

 

Steve kisses down his neck and hushes him, trailing his mouth down the younger man's body until he's nibbling at his hip bone.

 

"It's been a long time, huh baby?" Steve taunts, biting the insides of Bucky's thighs.

 

Bucky throws his head back helplessly. "Mmhmm," he responds.

 

"Did your ex make my baby boy feel good, hmm?" he asks, "He let you come?"

 

Bucky's shaking his head before Steve has finished posing the question. "No."

 

Steve gives him a particularly hard bite near his dick. "No,  _what?"_

 

Bucky yelps and it takes him a good ten seconds to recognize his mistake. "No, sir. No. No, sir."

 

"That's too bad, baby," Steve comments, watching a bead of precome drip from Bucky's tip. "I bet you're so pretty when you come."

 

"Oh," Bucky whines. "Please? Please, sir? Can I?"

 

"Can you what, baby? I don't understand."  
  


Bucky groans in frustration and that gets Steve to pinch his hip. Bucky's dick produces a fresh wave of precome at the gesture and he starts panting. "Please let me c-come, sir."  
  


"Mmm," Steve whispers, mouthing around Bucky's dick but never actually making significant contact. "You're so desperate for me, aren't you?"

 

The brunet's hips rut upward, hitting Steve in the face, as he moans on a loop. "Yes sir, need you, only you, nngh God please."

 

Steve takes mercy on him and envelops his warm mouth around the younger man's dick. Bucky screams into the night and Steve sucks him like it's his job. When he feels Bucky start to squirm, he backs off, simply licking around the head. "You wanna come in my mouth, baby boy?"  
  


It takes Bucky a minute to find words. "N-no sir. I want you to fuck me, please."

 

Steve scratches his nails down the side of Bucky's thigh, eliciting a whine from the man. "I dunno, baby. I don't think you can take me."  
  


"Oh p-please. I'll take it so good. Even ride you if you want, sir. I want to be full."  
  


Steve pretends to consider it before he lifts Bucky's legs over his shoulders and licks into his hole.

 

If Bucky was screaming before, he's deafening now.

 

The brunet seems to be thinking ahead of Steve, because he drops a bottle of lube and a condom on the bed. Steve reaches for the lube and quickly drowns his fingers, going back to fuck Bucky with them. Bucky pushes himself back onto Steve's hand until he's easily taking three fingers.

 

"God, oh, I'm ready, sir."  
  


"Y'think so?" Steve asks torturously, dragging his fingers along the younger man's walls. "My cock's a lot bigger than these three fingers, baby."

 

"Please please please," Bucky begs in one breath, and Steve just can't say no to that.

 

He slips the condom on and lubes himself up before settling between Bucky's legs, pushing his knees back and admiring the loose hole waiting for him. He presses the blunt tip of his dick into Bucky's ass and groans at his hole fighting hard to both let him in and keep him out.

 

"Do it, do it, oh please do it," Bucky chants.

 

The moment Steve slams in, they both gasp and stare at each other, awestruck. Bucky's eyes roll into the back of his head and Steve watches as the brunet clenches around his length and lets out spurts of precome unintentionally. Steve groans and readjusts, making Bucky twist even more.

 

"Buck, baby," Steve breathes, head falling against the man's shoulder. "You're so fucking tight. God, never had ass this tight. You were savin' it all for me, huh?"

 

"All for Daddy," Bucky agrees, in a daze.

 

Steve's dick twitches and he backs up to hover over Bucky, making contact with his blue-grey eyes. "What'd you say?"

 

"M'sorry," Bucky starts, but Steve cuts him off by pushing himself in further, no doubt hitting Bucky's prostate.

 

"I  _asked_ what you said."  
  


"Fuck! I said, ugh, i called you Daddy..."

 

Steve grits his teeth and pounds into that particular spot in Bucky, making him grip the older man's biceps and  _scream_.

 

"Say it again," Steve demands.

 

"Oh, Daddy," he moans. Keeps repeating things,  _Oh Daddy, keep going. Fuck! Yes Daddy yes Daddy ugh. Right there right there,_ and doesn't stop until Steve is sweating and groaning with him.

 

"You better come, baby."  
  


"M'gonna, Daddy. Please let me come."  
  


"Y'think Daddy can make you come just like this?"

 

"Yes, oh yes, please, keep going."

 

Steve does what Steve knows best. He slows down and makes pointed thrusts straight into that heavenly spot for Bucky, until the man is cross-eyed and his lungs have given up on him and he's coming  _everywhere_. 

 

The blond has never seen so much come in all his life and just the sight is enough to get  _him_ coming, too, spilling into the condom while Bucky keeps going and going.

 

By the time Steve's finished, he can tell the condom is well and truly full. He pulls out softly and licks up all of the mess Bucky's made himself, saving the last strip of semen for his baby.

 

He kisses him, tongue first, and Bucky jerks at the taste of himself. He immediately pulls on Steve's hips and Steve groans contentedly, letting a few abandoned thrusts hit against Bucky's abused hole.

 

"God, I was right. So pretty when you come."

 

"Oh, God," Bucky gasps. "I don't remember the last time I came, not to mention coming like that. I don't think anyone's ever fucked me like that."

 

Steve just smiles lazily. "Get used to it, baby doll."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fuckin suck!!!!! im so sorry oh my god anyway my twitter is evanstqns i'm really active on there i just moved so i'm just kinda ???? about everything but i love you so much i'm so sorry i really am


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby really hurt me, crying in the taxi.

Bucky is very abruptly reminded of Steve's militant past the morning after their night together.

 

He wakes up earlier than the blond, deciding it would be best to relieve himself and maybe clean up his appearance before his house guest gets up. However, his plan is foiled when he very sneakily escapes Steve's arms and begins to slink off the bed, only to be stopped and pulled onto his back, pinned by strong muscles.

 

"What the fu-" Bucky begins, choking from lack of air.

 

Steve's blue eyes, clouded with anger and confusion, suddenly clear and he jumps back from Bucky like he has burned him. "Bucky, fuck, oh God, I'm so sorry..."

 

Bucky coughs a few times, rubbing a hand along his throat softly. "Um..." he manages, "Are you okay?"

 

"God damn it," Steve mutters, covering his face with his hands. "I'm fine, I'm sorry. It's just... I thought you were... I don't know."

Bucky swallows a few times and after confirming with himself he has nothing more than a tiny sore spot, he gets on his knees and crawls up to Steve, wrapping his arms around his middle. "It's okay, Stevie."

 

"No, it's not," Steve counters, voice cracking. "I could've hurt you. I  _did_ hurt you."

 

"I've taken a lot worse than that, pal," he promises. "I'll be fine." Bucky moves his attention to tracing nonsensical patterns across the broad expanse of Steve's shoulder.

 

Steve exhales. "That doesn't make me feel better."

 

"Maybe not," Bucky agrees. "But it makes me feel better. I shouldn't have been so sneaky. I'm sorry."

 

The blond shakes his head, turning to look at Bucky with tears dripping down his cheeks. Bucky nearly speaks, but Steve's voice interrupts him. "Please don't apologize. That was perfectly normal of you. That was considerate of you. I'm... Buck, I gotta... tell you something."

 

Bucky nods softly, willing himself not to pull back and freak Steve out.

 

"Tony... He did... God. I don't know how to tell you."

 

"It's okay," Bucky whispers, squeezing the blond's arm gently.

 

Steve lets out a shaky breath before continuing, "I was engaged."

 

Bucky chokes on air but holds back comment.

 

"To Peggy Carter. But he-" Steve lets a fresh wave of tears fall. " _They_ got together. I came home and they were just there, like it was a fuckin' intervention or something." Steve sniffles. "And I fucking begged, Buck. I begged her to reconsider, I was so in love with her, but she was so  _cold_ , she'd never been that cold, and it hurt so bad. So fuckin' bad. So he took her to his place, and he patted me on the goddamned shoulder as they walked out, like I'd lost a- a game, and not my whole fucking life."

 

Bucky is shocked, to say the least, but he stays silent.  


"And so I got... I got really mad. I joined the army and I fucking... I was real skinny before, and I thought maybe that was it, you know? Maybe she wanted someone with more substance. Someone that could protect her. So I let them do their freaky experiments and I return home only to find out Tony dumped her and she's been waiting for me but I didn't want it anymore. I just couldn't... But Tony wanted to be  _friends_ , and I was so fucking angry. So I went on a bender, kind of... I tried to fuck up every relationship he had. I thought, maybe, if he felt what I did, it would help me move on. But it hasn't worked, because he hasn't been truly in love with anyone, y'know?" Steve catches his breath, shaking a little. "And... I did the parties because I didn't feel so alone when there were a ton of strangers cramped in my apartment. If I didn't have them, I always ended up calling her, and asking her to come over, and I'm tired of it. I don't want to do it anymore.

 

"That's what you started out as," Steve explains, hiccuping. "It's not that way anymore, swear to God, I... I really like you, Buck. So much. But I needed you to know. I need you to know. I don't know what else to say, I wish I could just go back and move on, find a way to get over it the healthy way. But I can't. So I just need to tell you now."

 

Bucky processes the information for a while, pulling back only a little to kiss the blond's tear-stained cheek. "I'm sorry, Steve."

 

"Fuck," Steve breathes, scrubbing a hand down his face. "I'll... go."

 

"No," Bucky interrupts, pulling Steve's head against his chest. "I'm sorry that happened to you. I'm sorry you were so heartbroken, that you didn't have no one. They hurt you real bad, huh Stevie?"

 

"Buck," Steve squeaks in anguish. Bucky shushes him and gently pets his hair.

 

"I'm not happy," he clarifies, rocking a little. "But I'm not going to leave you alone. I've never felt this way before, not with anyone. I want to believe you. I want to give you a chance to prove I'm not just another piece in your revenge game."

 

Steve shakes his head. "You're not. I never... never felt this way either. Not even w-with her. You're- fuckin' incredible, Buck."

 

Bucky smiles to himself, laying his cheek against Steve's head. "You're not too bad yourself, Cap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck guys. i'm a total nutcase. i've been really depressed and then i met seb and hayley (!!!!! it's all on my ig neptuqne) and applied for college and i'm trying to work out more and it's just been crazy as hell. but you guys have always been so supportive of me, so if you're still reading, thank you so much. i'm sorry to have let you down so frequently, i really did want better for this story but evidently life keeps getting in the way. i'll do my best to be better, hopefully updating on a semi-regular schedule (once every two weeks, maybe?)  
> i know this is short and i'm sorry, but again, thank you for your patience. love you with all my heart.  
> xx


End file.
